Unexpected meetings
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: Mike and Harvey are eating with a client when Mike sees a familiar face from across the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again! : ) I thought I would do a small story of Mike seeing Jenny after they had kissed. There is just this turmoil between the two of them that is kind of suspenseful in a way. I'm really excited by this show and I can't wait for what's in store for it! **

**summary**: while at a clients dinner with Harvey, Mike sees Jenny sitting across the room in the same restaurant with some friends and feels his insides clench.

They were sitting in a five star restaurant talking to a client they had recently closed a case with and Mike already felt uncomfortable with eating high class food. He hadn't been paying much attention as his wandering eyes fell upon a familiar beautiful blonde sitting across the way. Her smile was as radiant as usual and he felt his heart crash inside chest at the sight of her. _Jenny_. He sighed mentally in his head.

Harvey noticed his associate's strange silence and glanced at him. He had one hand on his glass on the table and he looked like he was spacing out. Harvey followed his gaze and found a pretty girl on the opposite side of the room. He smirked slightly at his associate's transfixed expression. Mike turned his head away as the young lady got up to go to the restroom and Harvey recovered as well before Mike could notice his scrutiny.

"Mike?" the girl paused as she saw him and Harvey felt Mike tense next to him. He saw a dozen expressions flit on his associate's face that ranged from panic, relief, and sadness. Mike settled for a smile and looked up at the blonde.

"Hey Jenny" Mike looked up at the girl he fell in love with and felt his heart thump unevenly again as she smiled at him.

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short but I love suspense and drama! : ) feel free to review and what not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! : ) **

Harvey glanced up at his associate and his pretty friend speaking to each other at the bar and felt he knew everything with just one look. Harvey was extremely good at reading people and their emotions but he was surprised at the soft expression on Mike's face. Every time she would smile or laugh he would see those eyes. The eyes of a man that were undeniably in love with the person sitting in front of him.

"They've got some chemistry going there, don't they?" the client noticed where Harvey was looking and saw the tense chemical bubble between the two.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Harvey trailed off, not sure how he was going to finish that thought.

"Nice man, I hope he can snatch a nice lady such as herself." the client gestured to the girl. He looked at Harvey's scrutinizing expression and smiled. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" the client noted.

"Well, he is my associate so to some extent I have to care for him" Harvey reluctantly admitted. The client laughed at that and took a swig of his beer.

"Whatever you say man" he shook his head at his lawyer's denial. He saw the two of them bicker with each other but he could see that there was probably a lot more to their relationship than mere squabbling.

Harvey felt the atmosphere at the bar change when he saw Mike's brow furrow a little and a slight exasperation reach his eyes. The girl looked up at him with watery eyes while speaking and Mike shook his head. At this point, Harvey was so interesting in what they were talking about that he was attempting to read lips. It looked like Mike said "I'm sorry" but couldn't really decipher the rest of his sentence. He tore his eyes away when he found his client was speaking to him again.

"Thanks for everything Harvey but I have a wife at home waiting for the good news." He placed some money on the table and grabbed his coat. Harvey got up and shook hands with him. Afterwards he returned to his seat to watch "the game" at the bar but was really watching Mike again. Harvey was shocked at what he was seeing as he saw Mike bending down as if to kiss her on the lips. He was more surprised, however, when Mike put one his hands on her face and kissed her other cheek. His hand lingered and wiped away a bit of the tear that was threatening to escape her eye with his thumb. It was a very comforting and loving gesture. He smiled at her, a very genuine but sad smile, and she walked into his embrace. He put his chin on top of her head and hugged her. Harvey saw another group of ladies come up to the bar and meet Mike. They shook hands as the blonde introduced him to her friends and just like that they were gone. Harvey changed his attention to one of the screens in the room and watched the game for real this time. Mike looked like he was going to come over and sit down with Harvey in the booth again but changed his course of direction. Harvey looked up just in time to see a panicked expression on Mike's face and walk quickly out of the restaurant with his head down.

"What the hell?" Harvey whispered to himself. He took out his credit card and ID out the black little folder after he finished paying the waiter and followed him outside. He was pacing back and forth with his hand cupped over his mouth like he was going to be sick. "Mike?" Harvey called to him and saw the associate's head snap up.

"Harvey" Mike said in a startled voice. "What's up?" He was still kind of fidgety and Harvey assessed him with a curious eye.

"Nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**Chapter 3 will be up soon! : ) reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : ) **

Harvey and Mike sat in silence as they rode their way back to the office. Mike looked out the window and replayed in his head what happened at the bar.

"Hey Jenny" Mike said with smile. He hoped it wasn't an awkward smile since they separated on a bad note the last time they saw each other but to his relief she saw her smile.

"Mike, it's so good to see you" she said not paying attention to the other two men in the booth. "I would talk to you but right now I have to go the bathroom extremely bad so can you just meet me at the bar when I get out?" Mike saw her squirm like an elementary school kid doing the pee-pee dance. He laughed at her childish nature and saw her streak straight for the ladies room.

"Who was that?" Mike heard the client's voice ring out and he realized that there was two other men sitting at the booth still. He turned in his seat and saw Harvey looking at him with amusement.

"Just a friend of mine" Mike replied, embarrassed. The client laughed at his flushed cheeks but anything was probably funny to him right now considering he was just a bit tipsy. Harvey and the client continued talking and Mike was relieved when Jenny came out of the bathroom to snatch him away. He got up wordlessly and followed her to the bar. They sat next to each other at the stools but didn't order anything.

"So..." they both said at the same time. They looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, you go first" Mike said after recovering from his laughter. She wiped her eye and looked at Mike.

"How have you been?" she asked, her eyes becoming more gentle.

"Good, you?" he said nervously.

"Eh, you know how it is." she looked down at her hands.

"Was it difficult?"

"What?" Jenny looked up, surprised.

"The break up with Trevor, he told me after I bailed him out." Mike cast a sideways glance at her.

"He was in jail?" she exclaimed in a whisper. _Oops_. Mike thought.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time" he waved his hand in air like he was waving the topic away. She gave him a look that almost seemed like a smirk and continued with her story.

"Well, after speaking with you I called Trevor and told him I would meet him at his apartment. I confronted him about everything you told me and he didn't say anything. That in itself answered all my doubts or questions I had had about him in the last week. I told him it was over and then left." Mike was staring at the counter of the bar and didn't realize her eyes were slightly watery until he looked up. His stomach clenched at the sight, realizing again how betrayed she probably felt.

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely. She stared at him and that feeling arose in his throat again. That feeling that you were going to just puke up everything you just ate because of how nervous you were. Mike had loved Jenny for a long time and he always had this feeling that she felt the same way.

"It's alright, I still have you" his heart squeezed in his chest as he saw that expression he had seen so many times before. Those eyes that said so many things with just one look.

"Yeah." he whispered in a rasp voice.

"Mike." He looked at her and knew what she was going to say but he had to stop her. He was no better than Trevor, he lied to her and the way his life was right now he would have to keep lying to her. She was simply to good and he was a person that lied to everyone around him. He didn't deserve her.

"I'm sorry" he repeated," I'm no better Jenny." He bend down closer to her face and put his hand lightly on her soft cheek. She looked into his blue eyes and knew what he meant but disagreed. He was so much better, he was the kindest and most loving person she had ever met. He leaned in closer and put his lips to her cheek like he had many times before but lingered there. He heard their breaths together and felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He opened his eyes and pulled back, smiling at her. He wiped a tear away and she hugged him.

After that he met a couple of her friends and then saw her head for the door. She turned around a second before she went outside and he saw that face again. Mike remembered walking towards Harvey then feeling his body change it's course of direction and go outside. Mike returned to the present and continued to stare out the car window. He thought about the look in her eyes before she was just about to leave and felt it was difficult to take a deep breath. He recognized that look, the look of someone who's in love with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 **

It had been a week since he saw Jenny and had that revelation. In Mike's head it didn't matter to him either way because she was in the untouchable category. Not only was she his best friend's ex-girlfriend but he was inadequate on so many levels. He figured he would try to move on from it but occurrences in his daily life made it hard for him to forget. Mike was at the office thinking about this in the corner of his mind as he gathered the files Harvey had given to him the night before and headed for his office.

"Hey, Donna" Mike called to her as he walked towards her desk. She was on the phone speaking to someone and nodded to him in response. She finished the call and looked up at Mike.

"What do you want kid?" she continued working and spoke as if he was bothering her.

"I have the files for Harvey, just checking to see if it's safe to go in or not." he said awkwardly. She nodded and jerked her thumb wordlessly towards his office as an indication that it was ok. Mike shook his head as he walked away and thought that it wasn't a coincidence that she was Harvey's secretary. He opened the door to Harvey's office to find him reading some files.

"Got those files you asked for." Mike informed him. He looked up at Mike and waited for his report as grabbed the files from Mike. Mike went over the main points of the case and the facts they could use to win. Harvey replied in the usual manner of approval when he did something right.

"We'll continue this after lunch" Harvey put his coat on as he stood up from his chair.

"Alright, see y-" Mike trailed off as he saw a familiar face at Donna's desk. Harvey paused in response and followed his gaze once more to the blonde he saw Mike talking to about a week ago. He was seriously starting to wonder if these two were in a relationship. Mike recovered and finished his sentence. "See you after lunch, then." Harvey watched his associate walk out of his office and bee line straight for the blonde. He smiled and shook his head. Mike, on the other hand, was in panic mode again. He saw Jenny turn towards him as he walked out of Harvey's office.

"Mike, there you are" she sounded relieved. Mike looked at Donna to see an extremely curious and slightly surprised expression. He ignored her and did his best to keep his cool.

"Hey Jenny, do you want to go and get some coffee or something?" she smiled and nodded. He held his elbow out in a gentlemanly like manner and they linked arms. They made their way out of the office to the chaos of the city.

"Sorry for seeing you while you were at work." Jenny finally spoke for the first time as they walked to the nearest coffee shop Mike knew of.

"It's alright, really" Mike felt bad at her comment. Did he look angry when he first greeted her?

"I just felt that we don't really see each other that often and it's usually you who comes over to see me so I figured I would surprise you." her voice was almost defensive and she unlinked her arm from his.

"It's ok, Jenny, I was surprised," he sighed, "and thank you for coming." He smiled reassuringly at her and she relaxed.

Their time at the coffee shop was a short one but a definite break for Mike from the office. They started to make their way back and had to stop to wait for their turn to walk across a busy intersection. Mike sipped his coffee silently and enjoyed the scenery around him. He was startled out of this haze when Jenny spoke and said something he wasn't expecting.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" He glanced at her and saw her looking down at the ground, pouting.

"What? No!" Mike said rather defensively. Her eyes meet his then and he tensed.

"Then why are you acting like your still mad at me?"

"I'm not! Where did you get that idea?"

"Because you're not letting me say what I want to say. You don't want to hear what I want you to hear me say."

"Jenny..."Mike sighed, not knowing what to say to that. It's not that he didn't want to hear it, it's just...

"Fine." she said bitterly. Mike watched her back in frustration and then froze as he heard the most terrifying noise in his life. It was one of those things that you did reflexively and didn't realize what you did until afterward. He felt his body move forward as he dropped his coffee and heard the loud honk of a car continue.

"JENNY!" Mike heard his own voice, his hands on Jenny's back as he pushed her out of the way, and the force of impact as the world blacked out.

**Cliffhanger! Lol chapter five will come soon I promise! : ) hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 : )**

Where was he? Harvey thought as he pace back and forth in front of the car. He texted Mike twenty minutes ago telling him to meet him by the car after lunch ended. It was now ten minutes after lunch ended thus leaving Harvey as he was now standing in front of Ray's car; impatient. He fished his phone out of his suit pocket ready to call his tardy associate when he heard a siren. His head snapped up just in time to see an ambulance race by. He watched it and felt his heart sink as he saw what direction it was going in. Harvey got in the car and ordered Ray to follow the ambulance.

OoOoOo

For Jenny, the next few seconds that occurred after she stepped off that sidewalk went by excruciatingly slow. She took a couple of steps forward and heard a horn then Mike calling out her name. She turned her head in response and felt herself falling forward. She caught herself with her forearms which were scrapped up by the rough street and saw her coffee cup tipped over, the contents of it spilled.

"Ow" she rubbed her arms and sat up. She glanced up and was horrified by the sight. Tire marks lead to a small SUV that was steaming and crunched into the light pole they once stood at. She didn't see Mike anywhere and began to look around in panic. Her eyes fell upon a body that lay ten feet away from her. She ran and knelt down next to him. He forehead had a small gash on it, followed by numerous tears in suit, and the most disturbing part about his unconscious figure was the funny angle his arm bended at. "Mike?" her voice came out in a cracked whisper and she feels the tears fall unrelentingly from her eyes. "Mike! Wake up, please, please!" she begged and patted his face gently. She was rewarded when his eyelids fluttered open to reveal the blue eye's that Jenny loved so much.

"Thank god, Mike can you hear me?" she squeezed his hand, tears falling on his suit and ruining it. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." she laughs slightly when he returns the pressure. Mike looked up at her and frowned by the state she was in. Tears were streaming down her face and her whole body was trembling. He reaches up with the hand she's holding and wipes them away. He cups her face and she uses both of hands to hold it there. She shuts her eyes tight, still trembling as more tears gush out.

"Don't...cry" Mike barely whispers to her. She nods and removes his hand from her face to hold it in both of hers.

"I love you" she whispers brokenly back to him. She sees him smile to her painfully but feels it's the happiest smile she's ever seen him wear.

"I know" he replies. She bends down and lightly brushes her lips against his, not wanting to hurt him. Mike kisses her back as best as he can and feels wet droplets fall on his face. Mike doesn't like that she's crying but can't do anything more fore her as he's losing the battle his body it trying to fight in order to keep him awake. Jenny opens her eyes and sees Mike look at her one last time before losing consciousness.

"Mike! No, please wake up." Jenny shook him feeling panic shake her core. It's relieved a bit when she hears the sirens of the ambulance. "Stay with me." Those were the last words she spoke before the ambulance arrived, strapped him in the gurney, and whisk him away. She feels the tear stains on her face refreshed by the new tears that fall from her eyes. She looks to her left to see a fancy black car and a man with an expensive suit stare in disbelief at the ground where Mike once lay.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 **

Harvey knew immediately when he saw the ambulance ride past him that something was very wrong. Harvey trusted his gut but sometimes he wished it wasn't so right all the time. Harvey and Jenny sat in the lobby of the emergency room in silence. There hadn't been much communication between the two due to the circumstances. The only person who had had said anything since Mike was taken away in the ambulance was Jenny. She looked at him and said, "you must be Mike's boss, are you going to the hospital?". He wordlessly offered her a ride considering that it was apparent that this girl was a special person to Mike. Harvey had seen the scene between Mike and Jenny and felt fear instilled into his very core at the thought of a person's last words. Harvey had become so lost in his swirling thoughts he almost didn't notice the surgeon come out to give them the news. They both stood up and waited for the verdict.

"Mike's condition is stable but he has a broken arm, severe bruising from the impact, and a couple of broken ribs but other than that he has no head trauma or concussion so he should be fine." the young surgeon informed them with a smile. Jenny put both of her hands over her mouth and cried in relief while Harvey blew out the air he had been holding in his lungs.

"When can we see him?" Jenny asked, wiping the few tears escaping her eyes.

"You should be able to see him now actually, he's drugged but conscious." she gestured towards the room Mike was in. Jenny started walking towards the room when she noticed she didn't hear Harvey following her.

"Are you coming as well?" she asked politely. She saw the hesitance in the man's eyes and smiled at him. "Come on, I'm sure Mike would be glad to see you." Harvey followed the mysterious girl into the room and found Mike barely awake. His forehead had a slight cut with a couple of bruises and his arm was in a cast. His hospital gown covered the bandages that were around his broken ribs. He smiled a painful smile as they walked in.

"Mike!" Jenny rushed towards him and hugged him. She pulled away however when he grunted in pain when she squeezed him. His smile grew wider as they looked at each other and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Harvey stood at the door and was surprised at the way his associate looked at this girl. He knew for certain that he was in love with this girl as much as she was in love with him. They were speaking to each other silently but Harvey didn't catch any of their conversation. Harvey's lip tugged upwards in satisfaction and was just about to leave the room when Mike spoke to him.

"Thanks, Harvey." Mike smiled at him as he took hold of Jenny's hand. She turned and looked at Harvey with a similar expression.

"For what?" Harvey felt his brow raise in confusion.

"For being here." Mike said with gratitude. Harvey rolled his eyes and shook his head as Mike smirked at his reaction. Harvey left the hospital room feeling relieved knowing he wouldn't have to look for a new associate anytime soon.

**Author's note**: okay, next is the last chapter but I'm so excited with the development between Mike and Jenny on the show now. I thought it was done with them after the third episode but now they're together! yay : ) I think they're perfect for each other I just hope nothing happens.


	7. Chapter 7

**last chapter! : ) late disclaimer: I do not own suits! **

Mike and Jenny watched as Harvey exited the room then turned to face each other once more. Jenny lifted the hand Mike was holding hers with and kissed it. She reached out and gently touched the nasty cut on his forehead. Mike saw the concern on her face and sighed.

"I'm fine, Jenny." she looked at him and almost felt tears spring forth from her eyes. She stared down at the sheets thinking of how she had come so close to losing him. She didn't realize a single tear had leaked from her eye until Mike coaxed her to look him in the eyes with his thumb under her chin. "Hey, I'm ok. Come here." She laid her head softly on his chest as he pulled her into a hug with his one arm. She sighed after a couple of seconds and disentangled herself.

"I know, it's just that I almost lost you Mike. I hate knowing that there's that possibility, that you might be taken away from me." She stared into his blue eyes and felt her own begin to water once more.

"Please, don't cry anymore." Mike wiped at the corner of her eye with his thumb. Mike began to feel frustrated slightly when she didn't look convinced. He took her hand once more and placed it against his chest. "You feel that? I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." Jenny felt his heart beat though his hospital gown and blushed as she realized her hand was touching his chest but kept it there. His chest was quite muscular considering how skinny he appeared if you saw him from far away. She glanced up and felt her heart skip a beat then speed up double time. He had been staring at her as she was focused on her hand on his chest. "And..." He paused, struggling with what to say next.

"What?" she whispered as she raised her hand from his chest to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. He felt exhausted but he had to tell her even though half of his mind was screaming at him not to. Mike was best friends with Trevor but their relationship had weakened. Plus, he was gone and no longer attached to Jenny in that way. He had ruined his chance with Jenny and now it was Mike's turn. His eyes snapped open and she smiled.

"And I'm still in love with you" Mike whispered as he looked searchingly into her eyes for an answer. Jenny's hand paused and she held it there at the shock of his words. She stared back searching for the same thing in his eyes. She had seen that look upon his face before but it was usually quite more reserved and didn't fully show in his eyes as it did now. She had seen it so many times and wondered why she never really recognized what it was. It was the look of someone who was in love with you. She smiled and stroked his face once more.

"I know" she quoted him. She leaned in, touching her forehead to his as she closed her eyes. They both laughed in whispers and heard each other's breathes hitch as their hearts sped up. Mike put his good hand up to her face and closed his eyes as well. Their mouths inched towards each other like magnets until they could feel heat of each other's lips. When they kissed they both flew into the oblivion of happiness.

**THE END **

**Aw, it's over! Lol I hoped you enjoyed my story and please feel free to review! **


End file.
